Dear Tuney
by WastelandWanders
Summary: A series of letters sent by Lily Evans to her sister, from her first year at Hogwarts to the final year of her life, and one letter that Petunia never sent back. Rated T for some very mild and/or suggestive language.


Dear Tuney,

I've never actually used owl post before, but I've been told that if I just write your name on the envelope the owl will know where to go, so I hope this gets to you. It's been a really exciting week. Our first night was the Sorting ceremony - you know, the part Sev was telling me about, with the four Houses and all? Well, I got put into Gryffindor - it's kind of the place for people with a lot of courage and daring, they said. Mum always said I was daring, so I guess she was right. Severus wanted me to end up in Slytherin, which is for more brainy and ambitious people, kids who want to become Prime Minister and stuff like that. Apparently Gryffindors and Slytherins don't tend to get along very well, but we still talk and hang out between classes and it hasn't been a big deal so far. Maybe we'll break the trend for good!

Listen, Tuney… I'm sorry about reading your letters. I had no right to go into your room and look at your private things. I was really hurt from what we said to each other before we left and I want to make things right. You're my sister, and you've been my best friend since I was born. I can't stand to think that we'll stop talking to each other just because of Hogwarts. If it helps, I did try to talk to Professor Dumbledore like I promised I would, but he said… well, the same thing. But I can write to you about classes and even teach you some things. Not about actual magic, maybe, but maybe about how it works, or magical creatures or books or history? I don't know if any of that sounds interesting to you, but if it helps at all, I'd like to keep you in the loop.

I'm not really sure how you're supposed to write me back, but maybe the owl will stick around for you? If so, just write my name on the front of the envelope and it will bring it back. If not, send it to the post and maybe they'll have someone who will bring here, like Sev said.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I'm so sorry about the owl! I don't know much about them, but when I asked Professor Kettleburn he mentioned that the smell shouldn't last very long.

I tried to ask Mr. Filch - he's the school caretaker - if there was some way I could send you this next letter through Muggle post, but he just sort of glared at me and didn't say anything, so I tried to just pick a better behaved owl instead. I hope it works out this time.

So... you didn't say much in your letter, but I gathered that you don't want to hear about my classes. That's alright, I realized after I sent it that it was a stupid idea and probably would have gotten me into trouble if I had tried to, anyway. I'm just glad that you feel sorry for what you said too, and want to try and keep in touch. Also, if you want to tell me about how things are going on your end, I'd like to hear about it. Mum and Dad have sent me letters but I've asked them not to talk about anything personal with you in them. I'd like to hear it from you instead.

I'll keep this letter short because I have a Transfiguration quiz coming tomorrow and McGonagall gave us two rolls of parchment, and my hand is already cramping. Please write back when you can - Muggle post is _definitely_ okay, I checked this time for sure, so you don't have to force the owl to stay behind.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I'm glad to hear that your classes at Bridgeworth are going well. Mum and Dad should be proud of you and I'm sure they are, even if they aren't showing it.

I know that I said I wouldn't write about Hogwarts, but in this case I don't think I can help it. It turns out that I have a "natural talent" for making potions - you know, magical elixirs and things like that? Well, Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master, pulled me aside the other day and invited me to dinner with him and some other students, some of them sixth and seventh years! He says that they're all "promising young people with bright futures", and that most of them are Slytherins from his house. It all makes me wonder if maybe the Sorting Hat was wrong, and Sev and I should have been placed in the same house after all.

I'll be sure to let you know how the dinner goes at this "Slug Club", as people call it. I can see you wrinkling your nose already, but it's just a pun - I'm sure it's a very nice and respectful affair, given the way Professor Slughorn talks about it. In the meantime, keep at your piano lessons - I'm sure they'll come in handy when you're playing a concert in London!

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I know we agreed not to send any more letters after what happened over Christmas, but I just wanted to apologize again. It isn't fair of Mum and Dad to treat you like you don't exist just because I'm there. You have loads of talent that they should be proud of. I've stopped writing to them too, just to try and discourage their interest in my schooling. I don't know if it's helped at all at home, but I really hope it has.

I'm sorry that I've gotten in the way so much, but I really want to try and do better from now on. While I'm home over the summer, there won't be any discussion of the M or H words from either me or Mum and Dad, I promise. We'll have a nice, normal holiday, just the two of us. I won't even see Sev - if I can stand to write letters to you for nine months, he can stand to get them from me for just three, right?

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you write back before the Owlery is closed off for the year, which will be next week sometime.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I had a lot of fun over the summer, even though I ended up hanging out with Severus more than I'd said I would (I'm sorry about that, by the way, but how many times does a girl from Cokeworth get offered the chance to watch Un-Ending Fireworks?) I know that things are still tense with Mum and Dad, but it won't be too much longer before they start to sit up and notice what their eldest daughter can do - you'll be the one making pounds, after all! I have no idea what kind of jobs or salary I'll be earning with high Potions marks.

Also, don't freak out, but as you've seen I had to send a larger owl than usual because of the book I'm sending as well. It's called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and I had to ask a lot of favors for Marlene to lend me her copy, so please send it back when you're done reading it. I know it's kind of early for a Christmas present, but I remembered how you said you wondered if unicorns were real and, well, they are - I marked the page along with a few others I thought you might like (especially the one about Hippogriffs!) It wasn't Sev's idea, just so you know, I promise. Let me know what you think of it when you're done, and keep going with those lessons!

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I'm sorry to hear that you gave up your piano lessons. I really thought you played well when you performed for Mum and Dad last summer. But if they weren't making you happy, it's probably for the best, right?

Professor Slughorn is still inviting me to his dinners pretty regularly, but most of the time I turn him down. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned to you, but they're usually dreadfully dull affairs and I much prefer dining with either Marlene or Alice in the Great Hall in the evenings. I have to admit, though, Professor Slughorn does sometimes also invite a certain Jonah Abbott, who I can't help but… admire from afar (even if he's a sixth year!) Sev hates it when I mention that, though - he really doesn't like him for some reason, maybe because he's in Hufflepuff. Regardless, I try to make a point of showing up whenever I know Jonah is going to be there… which I think Slughorn has figured out, because he's been letting me know that Jonah is coming more frequently! It's a dirty tactic, but damn it, I can't help but fall for it!

Anyway, I hope that your life at Bridgeworth is at least as exciting as mine is at Hogwarts. I'd love hear back from you soon.

Love,

Lily

(P.S. - Marlene is starting to ask about her book, have you finished it yet? If so, can you send it back with your next letter?)

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I still haven't gotten a letter after my last one - it might have gotten lost in the Muggle/Wizard crossover or something? Anyway, I wouldn't normally be writing under the circumstances, but Marlene really needs her book back, it's been almost five months. If you can send it as soon as possible, that would really be great.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Tuney,

Mum wrote me to say that you tossed Marlene's book in the rubbish bin the second you unwrapped it. All I'd wanted to do was give you something from Hogwarts that you would actually find interesting - you didn't have to do that. Now Marlene is refusing to talk to me, and probably won't ever trust me with her things again. But I guess that doesn't matter to you, because it's just a bunch of freak problems for freak girls, right?

You probably won't read this letter, either, unless Mum forces you to like she's apparently been doing. I'm honestly starting to appreciate their attitude - I wouldn't have heard from you at all since my First Year if they hadn't been doing that, would I?

Just because you aren't good enough to go to Hogwarts doesn't mean you get to treat me like I'm an embarrassment to you.

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I am so, so, so, so sorry for my last letter. I had had a fight with Sev the same day and I got Mum's letter and I just wasn't thinking straight. Please don't take what I said seriously - this has nothing to do with you being good enough. I know it's hard to deal with our parents and my school and your own life all at the same time - but, please, can you make a bit more of an effort to think of me as your sister, and not as some girl who you feel overshadows and demeans you? I'm not trying to do anything to hurt you, Tuney. All I want is to keep from falling apart.

Love,

Lily

(P.S. - Marlene forgave me. It wasn't that big of a deal, so don't feel bad about the book.)

* * *

Dear Tuney,

Thank you.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

It's been a little while since the last time we wrote, which is partially my fault, I know. I've been so busy with O.W.L.s and Prefect duties that I've barely had time to talk to anyone, even Marlene and Alice. I can't really believe that we're about to start our Sixth Year, and you'll be graduating from Bridgeworth not long after that. We've come a long way from the two little girls wandering around Cokeworth, right?

That's part of why I'm writing now, though. In all honesty, I just need someone to confide in who isn't at Hogwarts, because all my friends have their own opinion already. It isn't that they disagree with me, it's the opposite actually - but I need to have another opinion, and you're still my best friend in the world, Tuney.

Well, Sev and I got into a really bad argument the other day, after my last exam. That Potter boy I've written about a few times was going all out on him, so I tried to step in and… well, let's just say that you've been right all along, Tuney. He doesn't care one bit for people like you and Mum and Dad and he didn't care much more for me. People are lesser in his eyes if they aren't of Magical blood; I've told you about the gang he hangs around with and how much they get to me, they're a dozen times worse than Potter and his band of morons.

So, Severus won't talk to me now. Or I won't talk to him… I don't really know which. But I just wanted to tell you that you were completely right about him, Tuney, and I'm sorry for every minute I ever spent prioritizing him over my own sister. This summer when I come home, I'll make it up to you. You'll see. I have a present in mind for your birthday that will actually interest you this time, I'm sure… or at the very least, you'll have to tell me to my face that it belongs in the rubbish bin (Kidding, kidding!)

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I was really surprised to hear that you decided to leave Bridgeworth early, but it's wonderful that you've found a career outside of Cokeworth. Mum and Dad don't seem too happy in their letters, but I'll be home for Christmas soon and it should calm them down to have one of us in the house.

I'm not sure you'll believe it, but you remember how Professor Slughorn offered to let me start tutoring Potions this year? Well, I've been tutoring, of all bloody people, James Bloody Potter! I already have enough of him to deal with as Head Boy - a position that he somehow jinxed his way into in the first place. One of his friends, Remus, isn't actually all that bad, though. He's smart and quiet, and I can tell that he's loyal to James only because James is just as loyal to him. I have to admit, it's oddly admirable, in his own way - I suppose he had to be in Gryffindor for a reason, right?

Anyway, keep me updated on the job. I'd love to hear that you've met someone special soon - you're long overdue for some romance in your life, Petunia Evans!

Love,

Lily

(P.S. - Come to think of it, so am I. I wonder if Remus…? Nah!)

* * *

Dear Tuney,

That's fantastic news! Vernon sounds like a lovely man, and I'm glad that you two have taken the time to get to know each other first. Mum is thrilled, as well - she wrote me not long after you did. I'm sure Dad would be, too, because Vernon sounds like his type of man.

Tutoring is going better than I expected, honestly. I don't really want to say much more about it, but there have definitely been some late night experiments that had some positively brilliant results.

(Damn, that's too obvious, isn't it?)

I'll write again when something I can talk about without blushing comes up. I'm really very happy for you, Tuney - I guess you got the romance you deserved, after all.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

The wedding photos were lovely. Mum isn't looking well, though - I hope her doctor can see her soon.

James and I are going steady, I guess you can say. It's really strange to write, and I haven't even said it out loud yet - to him or anyone else. Marlene's guessed at it, but she's kept quiet. I was shocked to find out through some prodding that James hasn't told Remus or Sirius, either. He really has changed a lot - the James Potter I knew in Fifth Year would have boasted about it until the castle crashed around our ears just to shut him up.

After our N.E.W.T. exams, we'll be effectively on our way out of Hogwarts for good, which is really terrifying to think about for a number of reasons. Everyone has that sort of apprehension about leaving school for the real world, but… listen, Tuney, I haven't written a lot about what's going on with the Wizarding World, because I know you wouldn't want to hear much about it, but there are a lot of scary things happening. James and I, well, let's just say that there are reasons why I respect and admire him that have nothing to do with Potions tutoring or being Head Boy. He's saved a lot of lives and, I guess, so have I. Professor Dumbledore is establishing this sort of… group. It's very difficult to talk about with the restrictions we have on our postage, but just… know that you and Vernon are in as much danger as we are, if things get too bad out here. Keep yourselves close to each other and stay safe if I send another letter before I see you this summer, regardless of what it says.

When we do come home, though, maybe James and I can meet you and Vernon for dinner? I think it would go a long way to repairing some of the strain that's been on our relationship for a while, and I'm assuming that Vernon knows about… well, me.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

Disregard what I said about staying extra safe if I sent another letter. I just wanted to say that I'm okay and I'll be coming home a few days ahead of the Hogwarts Express to help collect Mum's things with you. I'm so sorry you had to find her like that, Tuney.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I'm sorry for the way dinner turned out the other night. James is utterly shamed and wants to make amends with Vernon as soon as possible - he really was being serious about Gringotts and had no intention of making fun of him.

But, I think you need to apologize, too.

You knew very well that he was serious and you could have held Vernon back, or tried to talk some sense into him. I was incredibly hurt by the way you two simply stormed out in unison - it gave me a very vivid image of being abandoned by the last of my family, and by someone who I've long considered my best friend. I've spent a lot of years apologizing to you, Petunia, and in all honesty I'm wondering how much of that was really deserved. It was never my fault that Mum and Dad were fascinated by Hogwarts - you were too, as we both know very well. I think you've done such a marvellous job at shielding away that part of your mind, though, that you've utterly given up on anything exciting or personal in your life. I mean, for God's sake, Tuney, I'm not blind - Vernon has as much romantic intimacy as a teaspoon, and he clearly doesn't make you happy. Why are you so determined to shut away everything to do with me?

Just… please let me know if and when we can stop by the new house for James to try and apologize in person. Hopefully, he won't be the only one.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

Surprised to hear about the new addition to your and Vernon's household, especially since you never wrote or called to say that you were pregnant. Dudley looks like a very healthy baby boy, and I'm very happy for the two of you.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

There really isn't much to preface this, so I'll simply tell you that James and I are expecting soon. We're safe under Dumbledore's protection, and You-Know-Who has been decreasing attacks on Muggles, so don't worry about your family - I know that's the only reason you bothered to respond to my last letter.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

I wanted to let you know that you have a nephew. His name is Harry, and he's the spitting image of James already, the same way that Dudley looked so much like old photos of Vernon. The first thing I noticed, though, was that he had Mum's eyes - I don't know if that interests you at all, but hopefully we'll be able to arrange for Dudley to meet his cousin soon.

Love, Lily

* * *

Dear Tuney,

James, Harry, and I are safe. He turned one today, so I thought I'd try to write you again. I don't know if you're even concerned about us, seeing as we haven't spoken in person since that night at dinner, but in case you've had any worry at all from the news going on, you can go back to pretending that none of it is real and that we don't exist, as I'm sure you want to.

Love,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

I have never been very good at expressing myself through writing, but I suppose you aren't going to read this in any case. Why I'm writing at all, I don't know. I'm going to keep this letter folded and locked in my drawer, where Vernon will never find it. He wouldn't approve of what I'm going to say here.

First and foremost, we are safe. I don't know how effective your mail is at delivering news about regular people, but this You-Know-Who person never showed up in Little Winging, as far as I know. According to the letter I received from Dumbledore (that was not a handwriting I ever expected to read again), it doesn't seem as though he ever will show up here. And, also according to that letter, I have my nephew, currently sleeping in Dudley's old crib in the living room, to thank for that.

Vernon has no affection for the boy - in all honesty, I think he already reminds him of James, who he's never quite gotten over. Whether he hated him or felt embarrassed by him, I never felt it appropriate to ask. But, if it makes the situation better, Harry would be in a foster home already if it were entirely up to my husband. Luckily, I still manage to intimidate him enough that I can get my way sometimes, a trait I never hope to lose.

I'm… I'm sorry about how we ended our relationship. You never deserved to be treated the way I sometimes treated you. I can't say I've entirely forgiven you, or Mum and Dad for that matter, for how much they neglected me, and I still see her every time I see your son's bright green eyes staring expectantly up at me.

This was never the outcome that I wanted. All these years, I never really had an idea of how dangerous it really was in your world… and now, before I've had a chance to make things right….

Well, what's done is done. I can't promise that I will treat him as well as his parents, and I will make every effort, along with Vernon, to keep him as far away from that dangerous and unhealthy society that you called home while you were alive. If I had my reservations about it before, I certainly can't approve of it now. I doubt you would agree with my decision, but you never really did, as much as you would say you were happy for me.

That said, however… I promise you, no matter how hard it is, and no matter how much Vernon pushes… Harry will be safe here.

I hope you and James are happy together.

Regards,

Petunia


End file.
